Currently used systems and methods do not fully determine the gripping conditions or behavior of an object when handling an object with a gripper. Specific knowledge of the behavior of a gripped object is useful when controlling the gripper to accomplish assembly tasks. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.